violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gramaya Torres
Gracelia Amaya 'Gramaya' Torres is Camila's 17 years old little sister. She is an evil version of Camila who has a plan to hurt people and turn them away from Camila who doesn't know anything about her plan and defends her every time. She is best friends with Camila Torres, Francesca Caviglia and possibly Natalia Vidal. Her main enemies are Violetta Castillo and Ludmila Ferro. She has a crush on Marco Tavelli. Personality Gramaya is described as an evil version of Camila by many people, including Camila herself and many people avoid her. She tried to get Violetta to like her but Ludmila and Naty saw what Gramaya was doing and busted her. She will do anything to get what she wants. Relationships Family Camila Torres Sister Camila and Gramaya rarely get along but that's what sisters do. They always argue over the smallest things and Francesca always has to help but in the end they love each other and would be lost without them. Camila also feels guilty as she is Gramaya's idol but she has been let down by people, making Gramaya feel insecure and upset. Friends Francesca Caviglia Technical sisters/ Frenemies (Former) Francesca and Gramaya are like sisters and would trade their sibling in any day for each other. Until Francesca found out that Gramaya liked Marco and they started arguing over him up to the point where Camila reminded Francesca about what happed with Violetta and Tomas and they became friends again. Marco Tavelli Crush Gramaya and Marco don't really know each other and Marco doesn't know her name but Gramaya still fought over him. The only time they have really ever spoke to each other is when Francesca and Gramaya were singing Algo Suena En Mi at the karaoke bar. Enemies Violetta Castillo Mortal enemies/ Frenemies (Former) When Violetta and Gramaya first met Gramaya was with Camila and acted really nice to her but Ludmila and Naty saw everything and told her straight away and when Gramaya was alone confronted her but Camila saw it all and defended Gramaya making the girls fall out. Ludmila Ferro Enemies/ Frenemies (Former/ Ludmila only) Ludmila admires the way that Gramaya fools people but hates Gramaya for fooling her. She fell into the trap and dragged Naty in with her. When Gramaya came Ludmila warned Federico and everyone who had not met her that Gramaya was evil but no-one listened and Gramaya made up a lie to cover her true identity making Ludmila admire her technique even more but also hating her. Natalia Vidal Frenemies/ possibly friends Naty and Gramaya aren't enemies and they seem to get along well. At first Naty feared she was getting replaced when Gramaya and Ludmila were friends but Naty realized that she only had Francesca as a proper friend and asked Gramaya if they could be friends as she doesn't really have any proper friends herself. The two talk and Naty backs out when Ludmila talks to her. Trivia *She is the complete opposite of her sister Camila. *She's an amazing singer but she can't dance. *Her favorite movie is Pitch Perfect. *She has a crush on Marco. *She has fooled most people at the studio, including her sister. *She says that Camila has super smarts and she has street cred. *Francesca is her best friend. *She is possibly friends with Naty *Ludmila admires her technique *Her full name is Gracelia Amaya *Her nickname for Camila is Smartie and Camila's nickname for her is street. *She is enemies with Violetta and Ludmila. *Her nickname is her two names combined (Gra/celia & A/'maya') Category:Fanon Characters